


Don't Mess With Pack

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills High School, Bullying, Dont touch the pups, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drama, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Gay, Granddad Chris Argent, Granddad Sheriff Stilinski, Granddad/Uncle Peter Hale, Grandmom Melissa McCall, Harris is a dick, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jordan Parrish and Camden Lahey are the same person, Jordan is Isaac Brother, Lesbian, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, No Smut, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles, Principal Adrian Harris, Protective Big Brother, Sexual Harassment, Stiles is BAMF, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, alpha's mate, derek is pack dad, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, stiles is pack mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Times when Stiles comforted his pups.





	Don't Mess With Pack

"Jacks Pup. Let me in." Stiles whispered holding the steaming cup of his special hot chocolate.

It was times like this when everything caught up with the lacrosse player; all the drama from being a wolf to Kanima and back, dealing with his parents and having to live up to his status. It broke Stiles how quickly Jackson into a panic and he couldn't handle being around the others. The pack forgave him for the all his past aggressions but Jackson couldn't forgive himself.

When it got to be to much, Jackson would lock himself into his room, refusing to open the door for anyone.

"Please Pup." Stiles pleaded again.

Jackson didn't respond but Stiles heard the sound of his feet and his sniffles. Stiles almost cried when he was greeted with tear stains, soft sniffles, knotted hair, and a quivering bottom lip.

Without waiting Stiles gathered Jackson into his arm pressing the hot chocolate in his arms until he took it. Stiles gently guided Jackson to the bed. Stiles leaned against the headboard with Jackson curled up into him, shoulders shaking with anxiety.

"Drink Pup." Stiles ordered.

Jackson's hands shook as he pulled the cup up and took a sip.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here." Stiles whispered against Jackson's head as the bigger male started to relax.


End file.
